


Clique

by persephonics



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, high school!au, in which NEX7 are crackheads, mixture of chatfic and prose, more characters to come! i'll tag them as they appear lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonics/pseuds/persephonics
Summary: - Every school has its cliques. So where are you?(in which Zhu Zhengting is the leader of the cheer squad, and Cai Xukun is the new recruit for the basketball team; Fan Chengcheng and Justin are best friends who skip cheer practice together; & student council president You Zhangjing is unimpressed by bad boy Lin Yanjun)an ip/npc hs au fic; two parts per chapter - chatfic/prose





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not easy being the mom of the cheerleading team.

11:47 PM

 _groupchat:_ **_CHEER SQUAD_ **

**_jUSTIN_** _changed their nickname to_ **_justin zui shuai_**

 **_justin zui shuai_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME!!!!!!_ **

**justin zui shuai:** WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME????

 **bi wenjun:** what the hell

 **ZEREN:** Can u fuck off

 **ZEREN:** It’s almost midnight y r u doing this now

 **justin zui shuai:** WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME????????

 **_zzt_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_CHEER SQUAD_ **

**zzt:** DON’T change the name

 **zzt:** do you not care abt cheer??? ffs

 **hamster_lqz:** Do u not care about us??  The cheer SQUAD???

 **_justin zui shuai_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME????_ **

**justin zui shuai:** nope!! don’t care

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_NOT JUSTIN_ **

**hamster_lqz:** Hahahah

 **zzt:** STOP!!!!!!!

 **minion_hxc:** What is happening

 **_zzt_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_STOP FUCKING WITH THE GC NAME_ **

**justin zui shuai:** dO yOu NOt cARe aBt cHeER??? fFS

 **_zzt_ ** _changed_ **_justin zui shuai_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_least favorite child_ **

**least favorite child:** HEY!!!

 **fan cheng2:** so!! zhengting-ge does admit to being our single mother

 **zzt:** what nO

 **zzt:** I’M YOUR OLDER BROTHER FIGURE

 **zzt:** YOU JUST CALLED ME GE

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _changed_ **_zzt_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_mom_ **

**least favorite child:** mOMMMM MAKE ME A SANDWICH

 **mom:** fuck you that’s no way to speak to your gege

 **fan cheng2:** *mother

 **mom:** fuck you too

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _changed_ **_mom_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_worst mom ever_ **

**worst mom ever:** WHAT DOES THAT FUCCKING MEAN

 **worst mom ever:** I DO SO MUC H FOR YOU GUYS

 **worst mom ever:** AND THIS IS HOW U REPAY ME

 **_hamster_lqz_ ** _changed_ **_worst mom ever_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_best mom ever_ **

**hamster_lqz:** NO i love u, ur the best mom!!!!

 **minion_hxc:** #1 MOTHER AWARD GOES TO ZHENGTING-GE

 **hamster_lqz:** WE LOVE U ZHU ZHENGTING

 **least favorite child:** yEAH WE LOVE U

 **ZEREN:** AI NI!!!!

 **fan cheng2:** AI NIIIII

 **best mom ever:** …………

 **best mom ever:** …..thanks <33

 **best mom ever:** (though im ur gege not your mom!!!!)

 **best mom ever:** as fOR HUANG MINGHAO AND FAN CHENGCHENG

 **ZEREN:** O shit he pulled out the full names

 **best mom ever:** YOU TWO ARE NOT GETTING OFF THE HOOK SO EASILY

 **fan cheng2:** justin started it!!!!!

 **least favorite child:** what the fuck dude

 **_least favorite child_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_way to throw me under the bus_ **

**fan cheng2:** don’t mess with the gc name!!!

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (loves zzt)_ **

**_fan cheng2_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_fcc loves zzt_ **

**least favorite child:** oKAY THAT’S NOT FAIR

 **least favorite child:** HE’S NOT ALLOWED TO SUCK UP TO ZZT

 **least favorite child:** RIGHT???? THAT SHIT’S NOT ALLOWED

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_fcc hates justin_ **

**least favorite child:** HEY!!!!!

 **best mom ever:** ………………………

 **best mom ever:** ok chengcheng ur off the hook

 **fcc hates justin:** YES UR THE BEST I LOVE U THE MOST

 **least favorite child:** whAT THE F U C K????

 **best mom ever:** watch your fucking language

 **least favorite child:**??????????????????

 **least favorite child:** hypocrite much?

 **best mom ever:** i’m allowed to say whatever the fuck i want to

 **best mom ever:** 3 EXTRA LAPS FOR HUANG MINGHAO TOMORROW AT PRACTICE

 **least favorite child:** this house is a fucking nightmare

 **best mom ever:** 4 EXTRA LAPS

 **least favorite child:** nO PLEASE FUCK

 **least favorite child:** I WAS JOKING

 **best mom ever:** well go joke to someone else w that attitude of yours

 **hamster_lqz:** Ooooooooooo someone’s in trooooooouble

 **least favorite child:** ;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;; i am truly,,, so,,,,,, pitiful :’’’’’’((((((

 **least favorite child:** i am the most pitiful person in the world :((((((

 **least favorite child:** my own mother hates me :’’’’(((((( my heart hurts </3

 **best mom ever:** ………………………….

 **best mom ever:** …………….. ok 3 laps

 **least favorite child:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **best mom ever:** ……………….

 **least favorite child:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **best mom ever:** ……………………………………..

 **bi wenjun:** OMY FUCKING GOD WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP

 **bi wenjun:** I’VE BEEN WAITING 30 MINUTES FOR YOU TO SHUT UP

 **_bi wenjun_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_BI ZUI_ **

**best mom ever:** OK EXCUSE ME UR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT >:(((

 **least favorite child:** how dare u speak to zhengting-ge that way!!!!!

 **fcc hates justin:** YEAH!!!

 **BI ZUI:** god this household truly is a fucking nightmare

 **best mom ever:** _EXCUSE_ ME

 **hamster_lqz:** Mommy and daddy are fighting again :’(

 **hamster_lqz:** This family is falling apart ;-:

 **least favorite child:** it’s ok ur favorite sibling is here to console u

 **hamster_lqz:** Justin ur no one’s favorite sibling

 **_hamster_lqz_ ** _changed_ **_least favorite child_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_least favorite child AND sibling_ **

**least favorite child AND sibling:** what the fuck

 **least favorite child AND sibling:** i can’t believe i’m being attacked like this

 **least favorite child AND sibling:** and only bc i’m so handsome!!! it must be sad to have to look at me every day and realize you’ll never be as handsome as me

 **best mom ever** : ………….

 **_best mom ever_ ** _changed_ **_least favorite child AND sibling_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_least handsome child AND sibling_ **

**least handsome child AND sibling:** oKAY WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S IT

 **least handsome child AND sibling:** BYE THOTS, BLOCKED AND REPORTED

 **_least handsome child AND sibling_ ** _has left the groupchat_

 **fcc hates justin:** lmaoooooo

 **BI ZUI:** gOD FINALLY SOME PEACE AND QUIET

 **best mom ever:** rt!!! gn to all my favorite children!! uwu

 **hamster_lqz:** Uwuuuuu love u

 **minion_hxc:** <33333

 **ZEREN:** Ur gay

 **fcc hates justin:** ………….

 **fcc hates justin:** now that justin isn’t here to say it

 **fcc hates justin:** i guess the responsibility has fallen onto my shoulders

 **fcc hates justin:** ………………..

 **fcc hates justin:** NO U

 **BI ZUI:** jesus fucking-

 **ZEREN:** NO U

 **fcc hates justin:** NO U

 **ZEREN:** NO!!!! U

 **ZEREN:** I am nOT!!! A homosexual >:(((

 **fcc hates justin:** that’s not what u said last night >:)

 **best mom ever:** wHOAH THERE

 **best mom ever:** U HAVE SMTH TO ADMIT, CHENGCHENG????

 **fcc hates justin:** what??

 **BI ZUI** : are you telling me zzt’s children are…. committing incest???

 **fcc hates justin:**???????

 **fcc hates justin:** wOAH WAIT NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

 **fcc hates justin:** I WAS JUST MAKING A JOKE :’’’((( IM NOT SLEEPING W MY FELLOW CHEER SIBLING WTF GROSS

 **best mom ever:** ur a CHILD the only thing u should be doing in bed is holding hands

 **best mom ever:** and sleeping

 **fcc hates justin:** I’LL FIX IT

 **fcc hates justin:** that’s not what u said last night…….. TO YANCHEN

 **_ZEREN_ ** _has left the groupchat_

 **hamster_lqz:** Hahahahahah

 **minion_hxc:** Wow SOMEONE clearly has a touchy subject

 **best mom ever:** lmao thANK GOD

 **best mom ever:** if i was gonna have to deal w relationship drama within the squad……. bye

 **BI ZUI:** rt!!!!!

 **BI ZUI:** but we all know ur thirsty for the tea

 **best mom ever:** i am NOT!!! i prioritize the well being of the squad over the tea

 **best mom ever:** i can’t believe you’d even SUGGEST such a thing!!!!!!

 **fcc hates justin:** ok speaking of incest

 **fcc hates justin:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ u two get a room

 **best mom ever:** THAT’S NOT INCEST

 **best mom ever:** BC HE’S MY HUSBAND >>:(((((

 **BI ZUI:** does that make me their stepdad

 **BI ZUI:** bc gross how do i get a divorce

 **best mom ever:** dISRESPECTFUL

 **minion_hxc:** If u two continue like this, ppl will actually think ur dating

 **best mom ever:** what’s to say we’re not ;)))

 **BI ZUI:** ;)))))

 **hamster_lqz:** Didn’t u two actually date freshman year hahaha

 **best mom ever:** ………………………….

 **best mom ever:** oh god nvm i’m divorcing wenjun for good this joke has gone too far

 **best mom ever:** WE DO NOT!!!! TALK ABOUT FRESHMAN YEAR

 **_BI ZUI_ ** _changed_ **_hamster_lqz_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_LEAST FAVORITE CHILD_ **

**LEAST FAVORITE CHILD:** :((((

 **fcc hates justin:** lmaooooo justin would be PISSED to hear he’s been replaced

 **best mom ever:** BYE THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR

 **best mom ever:** I’M GOING TO SLEEP

 **BI ZUI:** oop he’s pissed

 **BI ZUI:** if any one of u had 2 braincells, i’d advise u to leave him be

 **LEAST FAVORITE CHILD:** Goodnight zhengting! we love u  <3

 **best mom ever:** SHUT UP

 **best mom ever:** PRACTICE IS AT 3 TOMORROW

 **minion_hxc:** <333333

 **best mom ever:** …….<3

 

2:55 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** hey chengcheng

 **jUSTIN:** can u

 **jUSTIN:** add me back to the gc

 **jUSTIN:** please

 **jUSTIN:** gege

 **fan cheng2:** wOW he pulled out the gege

 **fan cheng2:** why r u still awake thot

 **jUSTIN:** please

 **fan cheng2:** buy me lunch

 **jUSTIN:** WHAT

 **jUSTIN:** I EVEN SAID PLEASE

 **jUSTIN:** I CALLED YOU MY GEGE

 **jUSTIN:** I KNEW I SHOULD’VE GONE TO ZEREN INSTEAD

 **jUSTIN:** BYE I DONT NEED U

 **fan cheng2:** lmaooo zeren can’t help u

 **fan cheng2:** screenshot(1).jpg

 **jUSTIN:** THAT FUCKER

 **jUSTIN:** (but ayyy good one)

 **fan cheng2:** (thanks)

 

3:01 AM

 **_fcc hates justin_ ** _added_ **_jUSTIN_ ** _to_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (loves zzt)_ **

**fcc hates justin:** don’t make me regret this

 **jUSTIN:** YES!!!!!!!

 **_jUSTIN_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME_ **

**_JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME??????_ **

**JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME:** JUS

 **JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME:** SI

 **JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME:** TIN!!!!!!!

 **_fcc hates justin_ ** _removed_ **_JUSTIN IS THE MOST HANDSOME_ ** _from the groupchat_

 **fcc hates justin:** ffs

 

3:02 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** CHENGCHENG

 **jUSTIN:** :’’’’’’(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **jUSTIN:** HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO UR DIDI

 **jUSTIN:** :’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **jUSTIN:** I AM SO PITIFUL

 

3:06 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** CHENGCHENG!!!!!

 **jUSTIN:** :(((((((((

 

3:11 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN: ………...** are u really ignoring me

 **jUSTIN:** ………………….

 

3:15 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** chengcheng :((((

 **jUSTIN:** ur my favorite cheer squad member

 **jUSTIN:** :(((((

 **jUSTIN:** ur cheers are the best ones!!!!!

 **fan cheng2:** even better than urs?

 **jUSTIN:** …………………..

 **jUSTIN:** no

 **jUSTIN:** hahahah

 

3:18 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** chengcheng?

 **jUSTIN:** come back!!!!!!!!

 **jUSTIN:** :(((((((

 **jUSTIN:** i’m sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jUSTIN:** fine fine fine your cheers are better than mine!!!!!

 

3:20 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** ………….nothing??

 **jUSTIN:** ……………...

 **jUSTIN:** please :(

 

3:22 AM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_**

 **jUSTIN:** ……….

 **jUSTIN:** fine i’ll buy u lunch

 

3:22 AM

 **_fcc hates justin_ ** _added_ **_jUSTIN_ ** _to_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (loves zzt)_ **

**fcc hates justin:** screenshot(2).jpg

 **fcc hates justin:** just letting everyone know, i have the receipts, he’s buying me lunch

 **jUSTIN:** IT WAS A JOKE

 **jUSTIN:** GUYS NO

 **fcc hates justin:** >:) goodnight

 **jUSTIN:** WAIT NO IT WAS A JOKE

 **jUSTIN:** ……….chengcheng?

 **jUSTIN:** :((((((((

 

3:34 AM

 _groupchat:_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (loves zzt)_ **

**jUSTIN:** guys did chengcheng really just leave

 **jUSTIN:** :’(((

 **jUSTIN:** i can’t believe my bffl went to sleep without saying goodnight to me

 **jUSTIN:** ……………………

 **jUSTIN:** what?? no response even to me calling u bffl?????

 **jUSTIN:** damn he really went to sleep

 

3:41 AM

 _groupchat:_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (loves zzt)_ **

**jUSTIN:** HEY YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

 **jUSTIN:** THERE’S NO ONE AWAKE TO STOP ME

 **_jUSTIN_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME_ **

**_jUSTIN_ ** _changed everyone’s nickname to_ **_JUSTIN!!!!!_ **

**JUSTIN!!!!!:** YES!!!! THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FORM

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME????????

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** JU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** TINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** REST WELL, FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE JUSTIN FANCLUB

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** >:)

 

6:45 AM

 _groupchat:_ **_WHO IS THE MOST HANDSOME_ **

**JUSTIN!!!!!:** what the fuck is this

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** HUANG MINGHAO THIS ISN’T FUNNY

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** 10 EXTRA LAPS THIS AFTERNOON

 **_JUSTIN!!!!!_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (hates justin)_ **

**_JUSTIN!!!!!_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_zzt hates justin_ **

**zzt hates justin:** YOU KNOW WHAT??

 **zzt hates justin:** 3 EXTRA LAPS FOR EVERYONE

 **zzt hates justin:** JUST SO YOU’LL ALL BEAT JUSTIN UP

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** wAIT WHAT :(((((((

 **zzt hates justin:** i have no fucking clue who u are

 **zzt hates justin:** and i DONT CARE

 **zzt hates justin:** 3 LAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the chaos >:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....especially when you have a crush on the new recruit.

“Justin, you went too far last night,” Fan Chengcheng whined, dragging his feet along the concrete as if they were weighed down.

Justin huffed, unimpressed. “As if you have anything to complain about. Zhengting is making me run ten extra laps!” He flung his head back towards the sky and groaned, making a weak effort to pick up his backpack which he had been dragging alongside his body with both hands.  

Chengcheng looked at Justin with disgust. “Can’t you wear your backpack properly? Plus, it doesn’t matter how many laps you have to run, it matters that your shitty jokes ended up getting us punished too!” He continued dragging his feet, the rhythm of his shoes scuffing the concrete falling in time with the thumping of Justin’s backpack along the path. 

Finally, as the boys approached the top of the hill, where the dreaded outdoor track lay, Justin lifted his backpack off the concrete onto his shoulder with an overdramatic grunt. Turning towards Chengcheng, he scoffed, “What, you can’t run three laps? Boo, hoo, I’m Fan Chengcheng and I can’t even run three laps, my life is so hard-” 

Chengcheng shoved Justin off the path with both hands. “Fuck off,” he said, beneath a smile. “If Wenjun hears you saying that, you’re dead meat.” 

Justin threw his arms out in mock exasperation. “Does it matter? Zhengting is making me run about 30 kilometers, either way I’m dead meat! There’ll be nothing left once I’m finally allowed to leave practice today; I’ll only be a flesh bag of blood juice and organs.” 

Chengcheng wrinkled his nose. “Gross. And stop being so dramatic, it’s only three kilometers, get over yourself.” He unlatched the gate to let both himself and Justin onto the track, waving to the distant figures already sitting on the turf. 

The chain link fence clanged behind Justin, who had slammed it closed, not bothering to re-latch it. “Now you’re telling  _ me _ to get over myself? It feels like I’m getting deja vu….. is it my turn to shove you?” Justin halfheartedly teased, more focused on squinting at the waving figures. He nudged the boy walking alongside him. “Hey, Chengcheng, can you tell if Zhengting is already here?” 

Chengcheng squinted into the sunlight, trying to make out the distant blobs. After a few steps he gave up, shrugging. “‘Dunno. Probably. When’s Zhengting ever been late to practice?” 

Justin groaned, dragging his hands over his face. “Never! But how many times have  _ we  _ been late to practice?”

Chengcheng sighed. “Too many times...” 

The boys fell into a gloomy silence, neither one a stranger to Zhengting’s anger. 

However, as the two neared the other members of the cheer squad and were able to see precisely who was present and who wasn’t, their dreary footsteps lightened, no longer scuffing at the track until Justin was practically bouncing. 

“Zeren! Quanzhe! Xinchun! I’ve never been so happy to see you guys in my life!” Justin shouted, dropping his bag carelessly onto the track so he could greet his fellow teammates with a running embrace. 

Chengcheng laughed as the three boys were attacked by Justin in various ways. He picked up the bag from where it was thrown, dragging it alongside his body like Justin did on their way up to the track. 

Quanzhe leaned away from Justin’s attempts to kiss him on the cheek, batting at him with both hands. “What has gotten into you?” he squealed, squirming.

Zeren pulled Justin away from Quanzhe, knocking him off balance so that he stumbled into Xinchun, who cursed and proceeded to hit Justin as well. “Either way,” said Zeren, “Consider us not happy to see you. What the hell was up with whatever you did to piss Zhengting off last night? C’mon dude- Oh hey! Gimme five!” Zeren stopped his lecturing to greet Chengcheng, holding out his palm for a slap.

Chengcheng complied, giving Zeren his high-five. “Speaking of Zhengting, how have we managed to ward him off? Has he ever been late to practice?” 

Justin dropped to his knees, lifting his arms above his head to gesture towards the heavens. “It doesn’t matter! Our prayers have been answered! Now I won’t have to run another lap on top of my ten!” He flopped over onto his back, basking in his relief. 

The rest of the boys ignored him, used to his antics. “And Wenjun isn’t here either! It really is a dream come true for Justin,” Chengcheng added. 

“It’s probably something for student council then, since the both of them aren’t here,” Quanzhe speculated.  

“Or,” Zeren said with a grin, “They’re off fUCKING!” He threw his head back, cackling into the sky. 

Xinchun pretended to gag, and Quanzhe followed suit. 

“Better that than their nerd shit,” Zeren said, still grinning. 

Justin laughed from where he lay on the ground. “You only say that because you have two brain cells,” he retorted, earning a few laughs from the rest of the team. 

“Hey!” Zeren cried, menacingly stomping over to Justin until he hovered over the other boy. “You’re jealous because you know I’m the best on the team!” 

Justin smiled lazily. “You’re jealous because you know I’m the best  _ looking _ on the team!” 

“You little shit!” Zeren grinned, despite his tone of voice, using his high ground to easily put Justin in a fake chokehold. 

Soon, the two of them were rolling along the ground, hurling insults and wild, purposefully inaccurate punches, their shrieks of laughter loud on the empty track.  

Chengcheng, Quanzhe, and Xinchun were more than content to watch the pair fight for the entirety of practice, but Justin noticed something that made him suddenly stop pretending to pummel Zeren with punches, and to instead dart upright. “Guys,” he said. It was enough to make everyone turn around to look where he was looking. 

In the distance, the boys could make out two figures. One had flung open the gate to the track, and was currently sprinting over to the rest of the team, while the other shouted something unintelligible, lagging behind. 

Zeren and Justin quickly stood up, dusting themselves off, while the rest of the boys tried to look as if they hadn’t been encouraging the fight. Chengcheng scoffed while straightening Justin’s collar, preparing to make a scene as if he had been scolding him. 

However, his preparation proved to be unnecessary, because when Zhu Zhengting arrived, panting and gleaming with sweat, he had the brightest grin on his face, showing no indication that he either knew about nor cared that his two teammates had been rolling all over the ground in a play fight. He stood like that for a few moments, just grinning and staring individually at each member of the cheer squad, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Right when Zeren opened his mouth to voice everyone’s thoughts and ask what the fuck was going on, Zhengting cut him off with a wave of his hand. Instead, Zhengting gestured at Zeren to come stand next to him, which he obliged. Zhengting proceeded to rest an arm on Zeren’s shoulder, grinning even bigger when Zeren smacked him on the head, insulted by their height difference. 

Apparently that was enough to finally get Zhengting talking. “My fellow teammates, my fellow cheerleaders, my fellow,” he paused for dramatic effect, “Athletes.”

This was met with groans, and cries of, “Oh god, what is it this time?” 

Zhengting ignored the reaction, gesturing towards Bi Wenjun, who had finally made his way over to the rest of the squad, to come closer. 

Wenjun joined his teammates, hitting Zhengting on the shoulder. “Stop being so dramatic! Just tell them we have a new-” 

He was cut off my Zhengting covering his mouth. “A new nothing!” he cried, covering up poorly. “Guys, I have great news!” He practically vibrated with excitement. Wenjun rolled his eyes.     

The boys all waited in anticipation, but Zhengting only stared back at them, grinning. 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, what is the great n-” 

“Wehaveanewrecruit!!” Zhengting blurted, too excited to hold it in anymore. “We have a new recruit!” He repeated, his words a bit more comprehendible this time. 

“Wait,” said Chengcheng, “ _ We _ have a new recruit? As in we’re getting a new team member?” 

Zhengting was too busy hugging a flabberghasted Quanzhe to respond, so Wenjun did it for him. “No,” he sighed, “ _ We  _ aren’t getting a new recruit. The school just recruited a new guy for the basketball team.” 

The boys were silent, other than Zhengting, who had moved on to hugging Xinchun and was currently squealing. 

Zeren narrowed his eyes at Wenjun. “And this is good news for us- who, by the way, are not the basketball team- because…..” 

Wenjun shrugged. “‘Dunno. It’s really not that big of a deal, Zhengting just-” 

“ _ Not that big of a deal? _ ” came Zhengting’s incredulous reply. “Do you mean to tell me it’s not that big of a deal that our school recruited basketball  _ legend  _ Cai Xukun for our team? You mean to tell me it’s not that big of a deal that we get to cheer for Cai Xukun, who- by the way- has  _ press coverage _ ? We’re finally going to get the publicity we deserve!” 

At the mention of Cai Xukun’s name, the boys immediately went wild.  

“-Zhengting why didn’t you say so in the first place?!?” 

“-Cai Xukun in  _ our  _ basketball team?”

“-should’ve recruited him to cheerleading instead, hah!” 

Zeren turned on Wenjun. “How in god’s name is Cai Xukun not a big deal?” 

Wenjun laughed. “I didn’t expect you all to be such little fanboys. I figured it was just Zhengting overreacting because he’s got a hopeless crush on the guy, but-” 

Justin suddenly turned his attention to Zhengting. “You’ve got a thing for him? Is that why you’re so excited?” He looked at Chengcheng, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “See, that’s why he’s so excited, it’s not about cheerleading at all! He just wants to get some of that Kunkun d-” 

“HUANG MINGHAO!” Zhengting interrupted, grabbing the boy in a chokehold. 

The group burst into a new round of laughter, and eventually Zhengting joined in as well, spirits too high to leave Justin with anything but a light swat on the head. 

“But isn’t that crazy?” Zhengting repeated for the nth time, looking at everyone’s faces, scrutinizing their every emotion to ensure that everyone was just as excited as him. “Just think about that! Cai Xukun at our school!” 

Xinchun frowned. “How did we even manage to recruit him? Didn’t he used to play for that private school? What’s he doing here?” 

Zhengting pulled Xinchun into a messy embrace, still filled from head to toe with pure adrenaline. “I don’t know!” He laughed, a big maniacal. “I don’t know! But it doesn’t matter! Because now that we’re going to be cheering for Cai Xukun, there’s no way the school won’t allow us to perform that new routine we’ve been wanting to practice for ages! Imagine the  _ ribbons _ ,” he trailed off, staring into the distance.  

The boys dissolved into another round of excited chatter. 

“-and maybe something cooler, something really explosive!” 

“-do you think there’ll be paparazzi at our school?”

“-have to make sure I wear something cool then….” 

“-you think he’ll be lonely?” 

Everyone stopped speaking over one another when he heard what Quanzhe said. 

Quanzhe blinked at his teammates, who all stared at him incredulously. “What?” he repeated meekly. “Don’t you think he’ll be lonely? It’s a new school, after all.” 

Wenjun scoffed. “Lonely, my ass. What’s he need to be lonely for when he’s got so many fans? I’m sure he won’t have any trouble making friends.” 

“Yeah,” Justin joined in. “The only thing he’ll have trouble with is keeping the fanboys and Zhengting off him!” 

Chengcheng laughed, swatting Justin’s head in disapproval. “Plus, he already knows the basketball team boys. I heard he’s really close to Wang Ziyi, anyways.” 

Zhengting had been moving to give Justin a piece of his mind, but when he heard what Chengcheng said, he stopped in his tracks. “Oh.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Yeeeah,” Justin drew out the word in his mouth, the hint of a smirk at the edge of his lips. “Huh, weren’t the two of them dating at some point? Wonder if they’re still a thing….” He directed the last part at no one in particular, making a show of not looking at Zhengting.

Wenjun narrowed his eyes at Justin, seeing through his scheme. 

Chengcheng hummed in response to Justin’s inquiry. “They probably are, those basketball boys do tend to stick together…” He let his remark drift off so that it could be interpreted a handful of different ways. 

Zhengting gulped, subconsciously allowing his hands to fall to his sides in dejection. 

Justin caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and broke into a grin, turning his eyes towards Zhengting with a triumphant sound. Chengcheng was at his shoulder in the blink of an eye, trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. 

Zhengting blinked in surprise, looking up at the two triumphant boys staring at him. He cleared his throat, his hands subconsciously pulling the nonexistent lint from his shirt. “I-I’m sorry? You were saying?” He gave an innocent smile, trying to dignify himself.   

Chengcheng and Justin made eye contact briefly before bursting into laughter. “You really do have a thing for him!” Justin accused, grinning. 

Chengcheng groaned, although he too was smiling. “Zhengting-ge, I can’t believe you’re so cliche! The cheerleader falls for the jock and the two of them live happily ever after? I didn’t think you would be so predictable!” 

Zhengting sputtered, at a loss for words. “N-no!” He shrieked, reaching out to hit Chengcheng. “I am  _ not  _ predictable! It’s not cliche!” 

Chengcheng spun out of Zhengting’s grasp. “But you didn’t deny it! Oh my god, guys, he didn’t deny it! Zhengting-ge has the biggest, most cliche crush on Kunkun!” 

Zhengting blushed at the usage of Cai Xukun’s nickname. “I said it’s not cliche!” He reached out once more to hit Chengcheng, but was too flustered to aim accurately. 

Chengcheng easily sidestepped, cackling. Zhengting eyebrows furrowed, and he turned away from Chengcheng as if he was giving up, only to suddenly turn back around and dash towards him, ready to catch him once and for all. Chengcheng shrieked, taken off guard, running off into the distance with Zhengting at his heels. 

“Man,” Justin sighed contently, sitting back down onto the track. “Today really is a good day. There’s no way practice will ever start if we continue like this!” He flopped onto his back, squinting up into the sky. 

Zeren joined Justin on the ground, and the two of them proceeded to point at different clouds, assigning each member of the cheer squad to a certain cloud shape. (“What about me?”/”What about you?”/”There’s no cloud handsome enough to represent me!”/”That one! That one’s perfect!”/”Why?”/”Because it’s shaped like a piece of dog shit!”)  

Eventually, Zhengting and Chengcheng tired themselves out, and they returned to the rest of the group with their arms slung over each other’s shoulders. 

“Say it!” Justin pointed at Zhengting, still lying on the ground. 

Zhengting crinkled his nose at the younger boy, pretending not to understand. “Get off the ground, you’ll get your uniform dirty.” 

Chengcheng untangled himself from Zhengting, holding him at arm’s length. “Oh, come on, you have to say it! Let us hear it!” He pouted. 

Zhengting blinked, tilting his head in innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He said, indignant. When this only resulted in Chengcheng deepening his pout, Zhengting made another over dramatic face of disgust. “Stop doing that with your face!”

“Doing what?” Quanzhe echoed. “This?” He gave Zhengting the perfect pout, his eyebrows lowered in a look of concern, his bottom lip was fat and protruding. His cheeks were slightly puffed out, just like a hamster’s.

“Aiyaaaa,” Zhengting cried in defeat, unable to hide a smile. “You guys are too much!” He moved to sling an arm around Quanzhe’s shoulders, giving his cheeks a little squish. “Fine, fine fine! I have a thing for basketball players!” He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, using his hands to cover his face. “There! I said it! You guys happy now?” 

When there was no response, Zhengting peered out at his teammates in between his fingers. He saw all six boys huddled around him, with matching goofy, mischievous grins. “Aiyaaaa,” he cried once more, laughing. 

Justin prodded Zhengting with one finger, with a pout similar to that of Quanzhe’s. “Zhengting-ge,” he started, laying the cuteness on thick. “Which basketball player are you talking about?” 

Zhengting smacked Justin lightly across the head. “Stop it! You’re too much!” But when he saw the pouts mirrored on each boy’s face, he gave a dramatic sigh. 

“Come on, Zhengting-ge, which basketball player are you talking about?” Echoed Quanzhe, fully aware of his status as Zhengting’s favorite. 

Zhengting buried his head in Bi Wenjun’s shoulder. “Csxkun,” came his muffled response. 

“Sorry, gege, what was that?” 

“Cai Xukun! Cai! Xu! Kun!” Zhengting lifted his head from Wenjun’s shoulder, crying the name syllable-by-syllable into the empty sky. “I like Cai Xukun!” 

Justin and Quanzhe exchanged a triumphant high five while the others vibrated with giddy excitement, almost like young schoolgirls. 

Wenjun suddenly had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “You know, in middle school, when Cai Xukun was in the newspaper for winning that Junior League game, Zhengting cut his picture out and had it up next to his bed for months!” 

The boys were giddy with this new piece of information, a tangle of arms and shoulders and giggles. Zhengting, no longer having an image to uphold, only laughed into his hands as he watched Justin pretend to kiss a picture next to his bedside before sleeping every night. 

The sun’s languid rays warmly embraced all seven boys, and they let the time slip away, teasing one another, pressing their leader for more information on his age-long crush. They couldn’t believe their good luck; coming into this practice, they’d been filled with dread, their minds a canvas full of grays, stratus clouds, and extra laps. But now, their leader’s high spirits had shone through the clouds, repainting the dreary atmosphere with the clear, blue sky that lazily watched over the boys.  

Fan Chengcheng sighed contently, from within the tangle of boys lying on top of one another on the track. Right after he let the breath leave his body, he gasped, darting upright. “Zhengting-ge!” He cried, as if he had remembered something very important. 

“Hmm?” Came the reply, relaxed and languid. 

“You still didn’t admit to what we agreed on!” 

“What are you talking about?” This time, there was an edge to Zhengting’s reply that hadn’t been there before.

“Because you couldn’t catch me earlier, you had agreed to say it…. You know… The  _ thing _ ….” 

There was no response. 

“Say it! Say that your crush on Cai Xukun is cliche-” 

Suddenly, Zhengting sat upright, earning groans from those whom had been resting on him. “Fan Chengcheng-” he said, the warning clear in his voice. 

Apparently, it wasn’t clear enough for Justin. He joined in with Chengcheng, chanting, “Say it! Say it! Say it!” 

Zhengting hopped to his feet with a smile that was too sweet. “Okay guys!” He clapped his hands meaningfully. “Would you look at the time! I was  _ going  _ to let us relax for the first hour of practice, but it looks like  _ some of us _ ,” he looked pointedly towards Justin, “Would rather spend the time running laps!” 

The boys groaned in unison, some taking to sprawling their arms and legs from where they lay on the track, as if they could become one with the ground. 

Justin sputtered. “W-wha-why am I always the one to blame! Chengcheng started it!” 

“Oh?” Zhengting tapped his chin in thought theatrically. “Is it just my imagination, or do I remember Justin telling someone off for throwing him under the bus… Seems very hypocritical of him…” he drifted off, still acting. 

Chengcheng help but to let out a little laugh in triumph, glad to secure his position above Justin. But his smile immediately dropped from his face once he saw Zhengting spin towards him. 

“However, Chengcheng,” he said, his expression too innocent. “I suppose if you had been the one to start it, wouldn’t it be fair for you to run Justin’s laps with him?”

Chengcheng’s jaw dropped. 

 

* * *

 

 

And so the practice ended as it had started, with Chengcheng and Justin alone- the others long gone- side by side, the rhythm of their shoes steady against the ground.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first installment in this fic! i have a lot planned, so strap yourselves in lmao
> 
> i appreciate any support, whether it be kudos, suggestions, feedback, or any comments! 
> 
> also pls feel free to hmu if you feel like yelling about ip/npc with me; i'm @youlaoshi on tumblr and @youlaoshii on twitter (w/ two i's as in ii for our fav 02 liner ;))!   
> i'm super new to both stan tumblr and twt so i'd love to make some friends uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God may hate Zhu Zhengting, but it’s okay because his teammates don’t.

6:22 PM

 _groupchat:_ **_Student Council_ **

**secretaryanchen:** Just in! Cai Xukun’s first day will be a week from today (180827).

 **secretaryanchen:** Zhangjing should be prepared to show him around. :)

 **PresidentYou:** Sounds good, thank you.

 **$$ludinghao$$:** awwww

 **$$ludinghao$$:** why does zhangjing get everything :((((

 **linchaoze:** bc he’s president

 **linchaoze:** who would u rather have show cxk around???

 **$$ludinghao$$:** me :(((((((

 **linchaoze:** …...ur the treasurer…….

 **$$ludinghao$$:** so?? i control all of our fucking money, is that not important enough for u????

 **vp_nongnong:** ……..No

 **$$ludinghao$$:** ok then

 **$$ludinghao$$:** brb spending all of our funds on a new house

 **$$ludinghao$$:** for ME

 **secretaryanchen:** Unfortunately, you do not have the power to do that. You only manage our funds, and have no more power than the rest of us to see through where that money goes.

 **$$ludinghao$$:** damn

 **$$ludinghao$$:** y so professional all the time?

 **linchaoze:** u know he’s texting us from his mac lmao

 **$$ludinghao$$:** yanchen is THAT person

 **secretaryanchen:** wdym >:( i can be as uncivilized as the rest of u guys if i wanted to be

 **vp_nongnong:** :0

 **_secretaryanchen_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_STUD ;) council_ **

**$$ludinghao$$:** ……………….wow

 **$$ludinghao$$:** i did not see that plot twist coming

 **secretaryanchen:** u dont know me

 **secretaryanchen:** :D

 **vp_nongnong:** :0000000

 **secretaryanchen:** Anyways, if any of you guys have suggestions for Zhangjing on the best way to show our new student around, don’t hesitate to contact me! I will forward him all your helpful advice. Have a nice evening :)

 **linchaoze:** …….what just happened

 **$$ludinghao$$:** i don’t fucking know

 **$$ludinghao$$:** but why can’t we just talk to zhangjing directly??? why do we have to go through yanchen tf

 **linchaoze:** omfg dinghao let the man do his job as our secretary

 **$$ludinghao$$:** >:((

 **$$ludinghao$$:** it’s as if zhangjing is so busy he can’t even respond to us

 **$$ludinghao$$:** u know when we were in fourth grade, zhangjing used to eat chips off the school bus floor

 **$$ludinghao$$:** not such a PRESIDENT NOW, HUH????

 **vp_nongnong:** Ahahahahaha

 **PresidentYou:** hey, watch ur mouth, bigshot

 **vp_nongnong:** TELL US MORE!!!!

 **PresidentYou:** and that goes for u as well, sunshine

 **vp_nongnong:** :0 Scary~

 **$$ludinghao$$:** oh yeah?

 **$$ludinghao$$:** well he wasn’t very scary in first grade when we were playing hide and seek, and he cried while peeing his pants bc he was afraid he wasn’t allowed to stop hiding

 **_PresidentYou_ ** _has removed_ **_$$ludinghao$$_ ** _from the groupchat_

 **PresidentYou:** yanchen, add him back when he’s done being a snake ass bitch smh

 **secretaryanchen:** Noted!

 **PresidentYou:** Thank you. Have a nice evening.

 **linchaoze:** ……. :0

 **vp_nongnong:** :000000000

 **linchaoze:** y’all politicians are scary asf

 

6:45 PM

 _to:_ **_STUD ;) council_ **

**zhuzhengting:** asdjfkljefialcndk uGH GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT

 **zhuzhengting:** I’M GONE FROM MY PHONE FOR FUCKING CHEER PRACTICE AND THIS HAPPENS

 **biwenjun:** Uh, wrong chat Zhengting

 

6:46 PM

 _to:_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (hates justin)_ **

**zzt hates justin:** SHIT

 **zzt hates justin:** FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **zzt hates justin:** OFMGJKFLDJFLFKGNF FUKC FUCKFKFJCLFUCK

 

6:47 PM

 _to:_ **_STUD ;) council_ **

**zhuzhengting:** I’m very sorry about that mix-up, haha! Please don’t pay it any attention, and have a nice evening.

 

6:47 PM

 _to:_ **_(the) CHEER SQUAD (hates justin)_ **

**zzt hates justin:** OH FUCK IM SO FUCKING STUPID

 **bwj hates justin:** omg it’s okay,,,

 **bwj hates justin:** did you not see dinghao get kicked for exposing zhangjing lmaO you’re fine

 **bwj hates justin:** it’s not like you’re not close w all of them…….. i’m sure you text them shit like that all the time privately

 **dzr hates justin:** What did u do this time…..

 **bwj hates justin:** screenshot(1).jpg

 **bwj hates justin:** he accidentally texted this to the student council gc lol

 **zzt hates justin:** OMG IT’S NOT F I N E

 **zzt hates justin:** I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL GC

 **zzt hates justin:** IM NOT LU DINGHAO

 **lqz hates justin:** ooh drag

 **zzt hates justin:** (no offence to lu dinghao. we stan a skinny legend)

 **lqz hates justin:** ooh not a drag

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** ok im sorry i know this is off topic but

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE HATE ME

 **fcc hates justin:** remember that thing u did

 **fcc hates justin:** where u forced all of us to be a part of the “justin fanclub”

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** … oh yeah

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** i guess i did do that

 **fcc hates justin:** that’s why

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** huh

 **dzr hates justin:** Shut up justin, no one likes u

 **_JUSTIN!!!!!_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_JUSTIN ABUSE_ **

**dzr hates justin:** Ignore him

 **bwj hates justin:** zhengting, are you done having your breakdown

 **zzt hates justin:** AJDKLSFJDCKXDKJEAPIKNCJDJWIXKJNEUDJWEIDXKJCNXJDJEIODJO

 **zzt hates justin:** ok yeah im good what’s up

 **bwj hates justin:** what did you “just find out” that made you mess up the chats lmao

 **zzt hates justin:** oh omg i almost forgot

 **zzt hates justin:** screenshot(1).jpg

 **zzt hates justin:** GUESS WHO GETS TO SHOW CAI XUKUN AROUND THE SCHOOL >:((((

 **zzt hates justin:** I’VE NEVER BEEN BITTER ABOUT LOSING THE STUDENT PRES VOTE TO ZHANGJING BC HE FUCKING DESERVES IT MORE THAN ME

 **zzt hates justin:** BUT DAMN AM I BITTER NOW

 **zzt hates justin:** if i’d known that as the president i’d get to spend time with cxk……. man i would’ve put a lot more effort into my campaign……….

 **bwj hates justin:** …..something tells me that the reason why you want to be student pres doesn’t have the student body’s best interests in mind………..

 **zzt hates justin:** uGH

 **zzt hates justin:** but u gotta admit it’s not fair

 **zzt hates justin:** like COME ON zhangjing already has one hot boy from the basketball team all over him, he doesn’t need two!!!!!!!!!!

 **dzr hates justin:** OMG DID ZHENGTING JUST CALL YANJUN HOT????

 **zzt hates justin:**?? yeah?

 **zzt hates justin:** do u mean to tell me that u DON’T think he’s hot?

 **zzt hates justin:** bc then i’d tell u it’s not very polite to lie to ur elder

 **hxc hates justin:** ^^^ Facts!!!

 **zzt hates justin:** uGH ANYWAYS god hates me and doesn’t want me to find love bye

 

7:05 PM

 **_bi wenjun_ ** _made a new groupchat_

 **_bi wenjun_ ** _added_ **_minion_hxc_ ** _,_ **_ZEREN_ ** _,_ **_fan cheng2_ ** _,_ **_hamster_lqz_ ** _, and_ **_jUSTIN_ ** _to new groupchat_

 **_bi wenjun_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_DON’T ADD ZHENGTING_ **

**bi wenjun:** you guys know what’s up

 **ZEREN:**???????

 **jUSTIN:** yeah no we don’t

 **jUSTIN:** are we gonna prank zzt? bc i’ve always wanted to egg someone’s car

 **bi wenjun:** whAt NO

 **jUSTIN:** hmm yeah i suppose that’s a bit too cliche

 **jUSTIN:** u got any ideas, chengcheng?

 **fan cheng2:** what about egging his HOUSE

 **jUSTIN:** oooh, ur right, that’s a lot classier

 **bi wenjun:** what the HELL GUYS STOP

 **bi wenjun:** we are NOT pranking zhengting

 **bi wenjun:** ffs

 **_bi wenjun_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_Operation: Help Zhengting Fall in Love with CXK_ **

**bi wenjun:** so what we’re going to need to do

 **bi wenjun:** is convince zhangjing to give zhengting his spot so zhengting can be the one to show cxk around and woo him or whatever

 **bi wenjun:** kapeesh?

 **ZEREN:** Ok wait so no

 **jUSTIN:** NO

 **hamster_lqz:** No!!!!!!

 **bi wenjun:** ……………….crazy of me to think this would be easy

 **jUSTIN:** first of all

 **jUSTIN:** operation help zhengting fall in love with cxk is a TERRIBLE name for our mission

 **_jUSTIN_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_operation- @ god, let zhengting be the hoe he aims to be_ **

**jUSTIN:** this mission is all about letting zhengting put his best foot forward

 **jUSTIN:** that is, the foot of a hoe

 **jUSTIN:** and uh second of all how are we going to convince zhangjing to just give up the opportunity to show cai xukun around

 **minion_hxc:** He’d have to be real crazy just to give it up……

 **bi wenjun:** i’m GETTING THERE

 **bi wenjun:** ofc it won’t be easy, but i think we can reach our goal if we all work together as one squad

 **bi wenjun:** after all, we are a team

 **bi wenjun:** ….minus our leader

 **fan cheng2:** …..good speech??

 **bi wenjun:** ANYWAYS

 **bi wenjun:** I HAVE A FEW LINES OF ATTACK PLANNED

 **minion_hxc:** Wow… he’s really getting into this “mission” thing

 **bi wenjun:** XINCHUN AND QUANZHE WILL TALK TO DINGHAO AND CHAOZE

 **bi wenjun:** WHILE CHENGCHENG AND JUSTIN TALK TO NONGNONG

 **bi wenjun:** ZEREN, YOU HAVE TO KEEP YANCHEN DISTRACTED

 **jUSTIN:** wonder how he’s gonna do that ;)

 **bi wenjun:** gross

 **bi wenjun:** BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER! FLIRT W HIM IF YOU HAVE TO

 **bi wenjun:** ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT ZHANGJING AGREES TO THE PLAN BEFORE YANCHEN HEARS ABOUT IT, BC THEN YANCHEN WON’T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT

 **bi wenjun:** bc god knows allowing some random member of student council to show cxk (of all people!!!) around the school is a secretary’s nightmare, especially when it could’ve been the president

 **bi wenjun:** SO KAPEESH?

 **minion_lqz:** NO!!!

 **minion_lqz:** What r we supposed to say???????

 **bi wenjun:** NOT MY PROBLEM! FIGURE IT OUT

 **fan cheng2:** so what’s YOUR job then? doesn’t look like u gave yourself an assignment

 **bi wenjun:** ………………..

 **bi wenjun:** IM MEDIATING THE WHOLE MISSION IS THAT NOT ENOUGH

 **fan cheng2:** no

 **bi wenjun:** END OF DISCUSSION

 **hamster_lqz:** Ur not as scary as zhengting……..

 **bi wenjun:** SHUT UP

 **bi wenjun:** DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THE PLAN?

 **minion_hxc:** Wait wait!!! No!!!!!!!

 **minion_hxc:** ……...Why cant we just talk to zhangjing

 **minion_hxc:** Why is it necessary to talk to everyone in student council EXCEPT FOR the one person whose mind we need to change??

 **bi wenjun:** you’ve clearly never seen a heist movie

 **bi wenjun:** we cAN’t “JUST TALK TO ZHANGJING” omfg WE NEED TO INFILTRATE THE SYSTEM

 **minion_hxc:** ………………………

 **bi wenjun:** OkAY OPERATION STARTING IN

 **bi wenjun:** 3

 **bi wenjun:** 2

 **bi wenjun:** 1

 **bi wenjun:** HAPPY HEISTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hamster_lqz:** Wait who are we stealing money from

 **hamster_lqz:** Bc I’ve always wanted to rob a bank

 **hamster_lqz:** But in a chill way

 **hamster_lqz:** As in

 **hamster_lqz:** Please don’t put me in jail I just like the movies they’re really cool

 **minion_hxc:** AAJKFLDJ STOP IT AND HELP ME TALK TO DINGHAO AND CHAOZE

 

7:32 PM

 **_minion_hxc_ ** _made a new groupchat_

 **_minion_hxc_ ** _added_ **_hamster_lqz_ ** _to new groupchat_

 **minion_hxc:** Omg should I add them now??

 **hamster_lqz:** What are u so nervous for lmao

 **hamster_lqz:** Aren’t u like,, best friends w dinghao

 **minion_hxc:** Noo ur my best friend ;)

 **minion_hxc:** But this is different!!! Im scared D:

 **hamster_lqz:** Just add them, u coward

 **_minion_hxc_ ** _added_ **_ludinghao!_ ** _and_ **_LINCHAOZE_ ** _to new groupchat_

 **LINCHAOZE:**??

 **ludinghao!:** what’s going on?

 **minion_hxc:** Uhhhhhhhhhhh

 **hamster_lqz:** Omfg way to be a disaster from the START

 **hamster_lqz:** WHAT HE MEANS IS

 **hamster_lqz:** We were wondering what u guys knew abt cai xukun? Like when’s he arriving n stuff

 **ludinghao!:** hmph! if i’d known ppl only want to talk to me for my connection to cxk!

 **ludinghao!:** u’ll have to pay me to get his autograph, u know

 **LINCHAOZE:** omg stop being so dramatic

 **LINCHAOZE:** yanchen said his first day will be in a week!

 **minion_hxc:** Oh cool!

 **minion_hxc:** But dont u think he’ll get lost?

 **minion_hxc:** Bc…….. Our school is kinda big…..

 **ludinghao!:** ………………...ok if ur trying to volunteer urself to show cxk around then BACK UP

 **ludinghao!:** that’s my job!!!!!!!

 **LINCHAOZE:** (it’s actually really not)

 **ludinghao!:** well it should be

 **LINCHAOZE:** well too bad

 **hamster_lqz:** So………. who is going to show cxk around then

 **LINCHAOZE:** you zhangjing ofc!

 **LINCHAOZE:** who else?

 **hamster_lqz:** Oh cool

 **hamster_lqz:** So……. is he excited to meet cxk? Like…………. would he be upset if hypothetically someone else decided to show cxk around

 **ludinghao!:** ………………..where is this going

 **ludinghao!:** like i said, if ur trying to volunteer urself

 **ludinghao!:** don’t even try. that’s my spot!!!!!! and that’s the tea.

 **minion_hxc:** But zhangjing wont let u do it, right

 **ludinghao!:** we………... don’t talk about that

 **hamster_lqz:** But is zhangjing excited? Is he looking forward to it?

 **ludinghao!:** hell if i know!

 **ludinghao!:** he’s always so busy he doesn’t even talk to his best friends!!!!! we’ve known him since he was a baby, and this is how he treats us ;-; for all i know, he’s run off to mexico, settled down, and fathered seven kids!!

 **ludinghao!:** plus, i’m sick of him anyways!!

 **LINCHAOZE:** (what he means is zhangjing didn’t text him back yet)

 **LINCHAOZE:** (they literally just had dinner together)

 **ludinghao!:** everyone’s always zhangjing this, zhangjing that

 **ludinghao!:** well u know what? i think it’s about time someone gave me that sort of attention!

 **LINCHAOZE:** …...omfg dinghao………….stop being so dramatic………..

 **ludinghao!:** i’m not being dramatic! these are the raw emotions i’m feeling right now!!! are you telling me that i shouldn’t EXPRESS MY FEELINGS????

 **ludinghao!:** this is the torment that is called life,,, everything is so difficult,,,, lin chaoze is telling me to bottle up my feelings ;;;-;;;;;; maybe i will listen to him one day,, then you’ll be sorry!!

 **LINCHAOZE:** we sure as hell won’t be sorry if it meant you’d shut up for once

 

7:40 PM

 _to:_ **_operation- @ god, let zhengting be the hoe he aims to be_ **

**hamster_lqz:** …..The talk w dinghao and chaoze isn’t going as planned

 **hamster_lqz:** I dont think we’re gonna get anywhere

 **bi wenjun:** DAMN!

 **bi wenjun:** HOW’S IT GOING WITH NONGNONG?

 **fan cheng2:** ……………...uH

 

7:32 PM

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _created a new groupchat_

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _added_ **_jUSTIN_ ** _and_ **_super_nongnong_ ** _to new groupchat_

 **fan cheng2:** hey nongnong

 **fan cheng2:** how’s it going?

 **super_nongnong:** good! :D what’s up?

 **jUSTIN:** we were wondering if you’d like to be interviewed!!

 **super_nongnong:** sure! for what?

 **jUSTIN:** for…….. the school newspaper!

 **super_nongnong:** …..???

 **super_nongnong:** ur a part of newspaper?

 **jUSTIN:** uh yeah

 **jUSTIN:** just joined

 **jUSTIN:** super fun

 **super_nongnong:** and chengcheng too???

 **fan cheng2:** …….yeah

 **fan cheng2:** like justin said…….. really fun

 **fan cheng2:** writing is….. my calling……….

 **super_nongnong:** uh okay…. cool! :D

 **jUSTIN:** so can we interview you?

 **super_nongnong:** sure!

 **super_nongnong:** what do i need to do? talk about myself?

 **super_nongnong:** bc i like singing, making friends, and i love my dogs!

 **fan cheng2:** actually we wanted to interview you about student council

 **super_nongnong:** oh. okay!

 **super_nongnong:** if u don’t mind, i’ll run it by yanchen to make sure it’s fine, brb!

 **jUSTIN:** WAIT NO

 **jUSTIN:** NEVERMIND HAHAHA

 **jUSTIN:** THAT WAS A JOKE

 **fan cheng2:** UH YEAH IT WAS A JOKE

 **fan cheng2:** HAHAHHAHA

 **super_nongnong:**???????

 **fan cheng2:** we don’t have to talk about student council!!!!!!!!!!! you don’t have to run anything by yanchen

 **super_nongnong:** …...okay?

 **fan cheng2:** yeah! okay! yeah

 **super_nongnong:** so what do u want to ask me about then?

 **fan cheng2:** so…….. we were wondering what ur favorite color is

 **jUSTIN:** yeah, ur favorite color!

 **super_nongnong:** ……...this is for the newspaper?

 **jUSTIN:** yup! we’re doing an article on favorite colors. very fascinating. we’re studying the patterns we find in favorite colors. science is very interesting.

 **fan cheng2:** exactly! we take science very seriously. it’s very good for the newspaper. the student body… really likes reading about science.

 **fan cheng2:** and we love writing about science! it’s such a stereotype that cheerleaders don’t like math or science. we really love….. both math and science.

 **jUSTIN:** yes! they’re both…... very interesting subjects

 **super_nongnong:** ……...is this a prank

 **super_nongnong:** are u guys getting back at us for the time we stole ur megaphones for our campaign right before ur game

 **super_nongnong:** because we’re sorry!!!!!!!! i’m sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! we were just trying to make sure everyone heard our announcement ;-;

 **super_nongnong:** the student council apologizes! do u want a formal apology from zhangjing?? i’ll tell yanchen to make it happen!!!!!

 **jUSTIN:** WAIT NO NON ONNON THAT’S NOT NECESSARY

 **fan cheng2:** YEAH YEAH WHAT JUSTIN SAID OMFGF NO IT’S OKAY WE’RE NOT MAD

 **super_nongnong:** u don’t need to be so polite haha, i’ve already talked to yanchen! i don’t want this misunderstanding to get in between us in the future :D

 **fan cheng2:** ………….shit wenjun is going to kill us

 

7:41 PM

 _to:_ **_operation- @ god, let zhengting be the hoe he aims to be_ **

**ZEREN:** GUYS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO NONGNONG

 **ZEREN:** screenshot(1).jpg

 **ZEREN:** BC YANCHEN JUST TEXTED ME ABOUT A FORMAL APOLOGY FROM ZHANGJING??????????? HE’S ASKING US TO CALL THE PRANK OFF????????????????

 **bi wenjun:** W H A T   P R A N K

 **bi wenjun:** WHAT THE FUCK JUSTIN, CHENGCHENG

 **bi wenjun:** YOU TWO HAD ONE FUCKING JOB

 **jUSTIN:** i’m sorryyyyyyyy :’’’’’((((((((((

 **bi wenjun:** YOU ARE THE SOLE REASON WHY THIS MISSION HAS FAILED

 **jUSTIN:** WHAT???? WHAT ABOUT CHENGCHENG

 **jUSTIN:** WHY AM I ALWAYS TO BLAME

 **hamster_lqz:** Bc ur the least favorite child

 **bi wenjun:** EXACTLY

 **bi wenjun:** DAMN!!!!!!!!!!

 **minion_hxc:** …….Ok wenjun u can stop acting now

 **bi wenjun:** YOU THINK I’M ACTING?????

 **bi wenjun:** THIS MISSION IS WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LEADING UP TO

 **minion_hxc:** Im sure we can fix this

 **jUSTIN:** YEAH WE CAN FIX THIS

 **jUSTIN:** CHENGCHENG AND I

 **fan cheng2:** wait what

 **jUSTIN:** WE GOT THIS

 **jUSTIN:** YOU CAN COUNT ON US

 **fan cheng2:** woah woah woah u can’t just include me in this

 

7:45 PM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** OKAY SO!!!!

 **fan cheng2:** what the hell dude

 **jUSTIN:** WE CAN’T LET OPERATION LET ZHENGTING BE A HOE FAIL

 **jUSTIN:** IT’S WHAT HE DESERVES AFTER DEALING WITH ALL OF OUR BULLSHIT 24/7

 **fan cheng2:** *all of YOUR bullshit

 **jUSTIN:** AND YOURS

 **fan cheng2:** that’s besides the point

 **fan cheng2:** what’s ur plan? it’d better be good bc otherwise we’re dead meat x2

 **jUSTIN:** uh

 **jUSTIN:** the plan is

 **jUSTIN:** let’s talk to zhangjing

 **fan cheng2:** THAT’S YOUR FUCKING PLAN???

 **jUSTIN:** yeah?

 **jUSTIN:** what? is that not good enough

 **jUSTIN:** we’re very persuasive!!

 **fan cheng2:** ….i can’t believe u have the nerve to say that after what happened to nongnong

 **jUSTIN:** COME ON TRUST ME

 **jUSTIN:** it can’t be THAT hard

 **jUSTIN:** …….right??

 **fan cheng2:** okay, well if this goes to shit it’s all on you

 **jUSTIN:** deal!

 **fan cheng2:** just gonna screenshot that to show wenjun later….

 **jUSTIN:** have some confidence in us, come on!!!

 **jUSTIN:** we’ll just be subtle and trick him into letting zhengting the spot

 **fan cheng2:** ……..sure…….

 

7:49 PM

 **_jUSTIN_ ** _created a new groupchat_

 **_jUSTIN_ ** _added_ **_fan cheng2_ ** _and_ **_xiaoyou_ ** _to new groupchat_

 **jUSTIN:** hey! zhangjing! what’s up?

 **jUSTIN:** we were wondering what u knew about cxk coming to our school?

 **xiaoyou:** ……….is this part of that prank yanchen warned me about

 **xiaoyou:** bc u guys can stop; i’ll give zhengting a formal apology or whatever

 **xiaoyou:** just stop bothering everyone abt cxk

 

7:50 PM

 _to:_ **_fan cheng2_ **

**jUSTIN:** …….shit nvm i shouldn’t have had confidence

 **jUSTIN:** so much for subtlety

 **fan cheng2:** THIS IS ON YOU

 **jUSTIN:** i think we should just tell him the truth

 **fan cheng2:** wHAT?????

 **fan cheng2:** ……….

 **fan cheng2:** JUSTIN!!!!! COME BACK

 **fan cheng2:** STOP!!! JUSTIN omG

 

7:55 PM

 _groupchat:_ **_jUSTIN, fan cheng2, xiaoyou_ **

**jUSTIN:** ok so we have a confession: it’s not a prank. it’s a scheme. zhengting has had a crush on cxk since forever, and he really wants to be the one to show him around. we’ve been trying to trick you guys into letting him do it. clearly, it hasn’t been working bc u guys just think we’re trying to prank u. so that’s why we’re here. chengcheng and i really just want to do something nice for zhengting, bc he’s an incredible leader who holds all of us together while keeping us motivated. we know that we’re usually a handful, so want to repay him for everything he’s done for us.

 **jUSTIN:** so i know that u deserve to show him around as the president, but we hope u consider how hard zhengting-ge works everyday, for both the cheerleading team and for student council. i know u two are pretty close, so i don’t doubt u know how hard he works. i’m not saying he deserves it more than u or anything, but i just hope u consider doing something nice for him this one time.

 **xiaoyou:** ………….wow

 **xiaoyou:** gotta admit, i was not expecting that from justin of all ppl

 **jUSTIN:** and chengcheng don’t u DARE screenshot any of that >:( i have an image to uphold!!!!!!

 **fan cheng2:** ….wdym…… totally wasn’t doing that……..

 **xiaoyou:** u know, this is really sweet

 **xiaoyou:** i was looking forward to showing cxk around, but i think zhengting really does deserve it and want it more than me  

 **xiaoyou:** i would happily give him my spot, but i’d have to run it by yanchen first………

 **jUSTIN:** wAIT WHAT

 **jUSTIN:** WHY

 **jUSTIN:** YOU’RE THE PRESIDENT?? CAN’T U JUST DO WHATEVER THE FUCK U WANT TO

 **xiaoyou:** no???? justin do u not understand how a government works at all

 **jUSTIN:** NO I DO

 **jUSTIN:** BUT LIKE THIS IS FAKE GOVERNMENT SO IT DOESN’T MATTER, RIGHT

 **fan cheng2:** justin……… for some reason i don’t think insulting the student council is going to help us very much right now………………

 **jUSTIN:** UH RIGHT I MEAN

 **jUSTIN:** NO I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THE GOVERNMENT WORKS SORRY

 **fan cheng2:** he’s not very bright, please excuse him

 **jUSTIN:** Y-YEAH. WHAT HE SAID

 **xiaoyou:** …………….

 **xiaoyou:** this is a really sweet idea and all, but u have to know that there’s no way yanchen will agree to it

 **xiaoyou:** and therefore there’s no way this can become reality

 **xiaoyou:** i’m sorry :(

 **jUSTIN:** well who says yanchen has to agree to it?

 **xiaoyou:** excuse me?

 **jUSTIN:** if u really think this is such a sweet idea, how come u have to run it by yanchen? can’t u just u know……. keep it on the dl

 **xiaoyou:** justin i can’t just “keep it on the dl”

 **xiaoyou:** that’s highly unprofessional

 **xiaoyou:** plus, yanchen’s my friend

 **jUSTIN:** well isn’t zhengting ur friend too >:(

 **xiaoyou:** justin if u don’t believe me i’ll just talk to yanchen and show u his response

 **jUSTIN:** nO!! you don’t need to do that!!!!!

 **jUSTIN:** and i wasn’t doubting ur sincerity about wanting to give zhengting ur spot

 **jUSTIN:** i was just wondering……. what do we need to do to change ur mind? abt telling yanchen

 **fan cheng2:** …..justin……

 **xiaoyou:** are you trying to….. bribe me???

 **jUSTIN:** maybe? well?

 **jUSTIN:** what do u want?

 **fan cheng2:** i’m sorry zhangjing, what he means is thank you for ur time, and that we’ll be going

 **jUSTIN:** no i don’t

 **jUSTIN:** i mean what i said: what do u want?

 **xiaoyou:** this is nonsense. i’m just going to text yanchen and send his response to u and get this over with

 **jUSTIN:** NO WAIT

 **jUSTIN:** CHENGCHENG WILL TAKE YOU OUT FOR HOTPOT

 **fan cheng2:** justin stop

 **fan cheng2:** this isn’t appropriate

 **jUSTIN:** SHH

 **jUSTIN:** AS MUCH AS YOU WANT

 **jUSTIN:** CHENGCHENG WILL COVER IT

 **xiaoyou:** …………………..

 **jUSTIN:** did u text yanchen?

 **xiaoyou:** no

 **jUSTIN:** OKAY GOOD THE OFFER STILL STANDS

 **xiaoyou:** …………………………..

 **xiaoyou:** as much as i want?

 **jUSTIN:** AS MUCH AS YOU WANT

 **xiaoyou:** ………………

 **xiaoyou:** when?

 **jUSTIN:** ANYTIME YOU WANT

 **xiaoyou:** ……………

 **xiaoyou:** what about next friday?

 **jUSTIN:** SOUNDS PERFECT

 **xiaoyou:** ………...

 **xiaoyou:** okay.

 **jUSTIN:** OKAY?

 **xiaoyou:** okay.

 **jUSTIN:** WAIT REALLY???????

 **xiaoyou:** yeah.

 **jUSTIN:** WOAH AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!

 **xiaoyou:** but i’m warning you: this better stay in between us

 **jUSTIN:** OF COURSE!! THANK YOU!!!!!

 **xiaoyou:** see u next friday

 **fan cheng2:** yeah…………. see u next friday

 

8:19 PM

 _to:_ **_jUSTIN_ **

**fan cheng2:** JUSTIN WHAT THE FUCK

 **fan cheng2:** FIRST OF ALL WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID THAT WORK IF I WASN’T SO PISSED AT YOU I’D SAY I WAS IMPRESSED

 **fan cheng2:** BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY

 **fan cheng2:** WHAT THE F U C K

 **fan cheng2:** I DON’T HAVE THE MONEY TO TAKE ZHANGJING OUT FOR HOTPOT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU OFFER THAT

 **jUSTIN:** BECAUSE IT FUCKING WORKED AHAHAH

 **jUSTIN:** I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WORKED DJKALSDJSKNCKFJEKOSKL HAHAHHAHA

 **fan cheng2:** JUSTIN NO WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

 **jUSTIN:** U GOTTA DO WHAT U GOTTA DO

 **fan cheng2:** NO YOU D O N T

 **fan cheng2:** NOW I HAVE TO STEAL MONEY FROM BINGBING

 **fan cheng2:** AND I WON’T BE ABLE TO HIDE IT FROM HER FOREVER

 **fan cheng2:** MAN WHEN I GET BUSTED UR GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE

 **jUSTIN:** I’D APOLOGIZE BUT I’D BE LYING

 **jUSTIN:** FUCK I’M A GENIUS

 **fan cheng2:** ………………………………………

 **fan cheng2:** that was really good tho, dude

 **jUSTIN:** thanks

 **jUSTIN:** how the fuck did that work out for us

 **fan cheng2:** hahahhah

 

8:24 PM

 _to:_ **_operation- @ god, let zhengting be the hoe he aims to be_ **

**jUSTIN:** MISSION- SUCCESS!!!!!

 **bi wenjun:** bullshit.

 **hamster_lqz:** Omg u convinced zhangjing?????????

 **jUSTIN:** YUP

 **bi wenjun:** i don’t believe him.

 **jUSTIN:** WELL YOU SHOULD

 **jUSTIN:** JUST WAIT FOR ZHENGTING’S TEXT >:))))

 **bi wenjun:** suuuure

 

8:26 PM

 _to:_ **_JUSTIN ABUSE_ **

**zzt hates justin:** AZJKLFJEKSLDJSIOKXZLKJDELF DGUYS

 **zzt hates justin:** CHECK OUT ThE TEXT I JUST GOT FROM ZHANGJING!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **zzt hates justin:** FJDSLCKNCKJEJOFJFJDLCKJIOE I STILL DONT BELIEVE IT

 **zzt hates justin:** screenshot(2).jpg

 **zzt hates justin:** OFMFOGGG HE’S GIVING ME HIS POSITION TO SHOW CAI XUKUN AROUND :’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’((((((((((((((((( OMFGJFKLG

 **zzt hates justin:** HE TOLD ME I CANT TELL YANCHEN THOUGH SO I KNOW U GUYS ARE BEHIND THIS OMFG HOW DID U DO THIS I LOVE U GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SOS SO SO SO MUCH

 **bwj hates justin:** omfg justin wasn’t lying

 **bwj hates justin:** JUSTIN WHAT HOW DID U DO IT

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** PURE WIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **zzt hates justin:** OMFG JUSTIN DID THIS?????????????? JUSTIN I LOVE U UR MY FAVORITE CHILD OMFG I LOVE U I LOVE U I LOVE U

 **fcc hates justin:** okay excuse me we all contributed an equal amount

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** OKAY EXCUSE ME IT WAS CLEARLY PURELY MY RAW WIT THAT CONVINCED ZHANGJING

 **fcc hates justin:** no offence but ur so fucking indebted to me rn so i’d advise u to shut the hell up

 **fcc hates justin:** by “raw wit” he means that he bribed zhangjing with hotpot

 **fcc hates justin:** using MY MONEY

 **zzt hates justin:** JSADJKFLDCKLEIL JUSTIN!!!!!!! I CANT EVEN BE MAD ABOUT IT OMG I LOVE ALL OF U GUYS SO MUCH U GUYS ARE THE BEST CHILDREN EVER THANK U THANK U THANK U SM FOR LOOKING OUT FOR ME OFMFG <33333333333333333

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** ok so if u love me so much

 **JUSTIN!!!!!:** can u guys finally stop hating me

 **_zzt hates justin_ ** _renamed the groupchat_ **_ZZT LOVES THE CHEER SQUAD SM UWU <333_ **

**_zzt hates justin_ ** _reset everyone’s nicknames_

 **jUSTIN:** thank u!!!!!!! jesus

 **_fan cheng2_ ** _changed his nickname to_ **_fcc hates justin_ **

**jUSTIN:** hEY!!!!!!!!!

 **fcc hates justin:** literally shut up

 **fcc hates justin:** despite the fact that this is a beautiful family moment, i do not like u right now

 **zzt:** BUT I DO!!!!!!! I LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH RN

 **hamster_lqz:** UWU I LOVE U MOM!!!!!!!!!!

 **jUSTIN:** MOM! MOM! MOM!

 **minion_hxc:** <3333333 u zhengting!!!!!!!!!

 **ZEREN:** AI NI, MAMA!!!!!!!

 **bi wenjun:** <3 :’’’))

 **fcc hates justin:** ……….love u, mom

 **jUSTIN:** MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!

 **zzt:** :’)))))) i can’t even be mad that u guys are calling me ur mother

 **zzt:** damn i’m getting soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part one in the next installment! thanks for reading, & hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> like always, any support is appreciated, whether it be kudos, suggestions, helpful criticism, or any other encouraging comments! or if you just want to yell with me about ip/npc, feel free to talk to me on twitter (@youlaoshii) or tumblr (@youlaoshi); i'd love to make friends uwu
> 
> the next part (in prose) should be coming soon, where zzt actually goes on his "date" w cxk, so be on the lookout for that in the next week or two! however, first i'm going to be writing a little yanjun birthday special in this au (to be released on his bday), so look forward to that <3


	4. lin yanjun's birthday special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin Yanjun celebrates his birthday. It may or may not involve skipping practice to talk to his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to our favorite hardworking, talented ~~cold joke~~ VISUAL KING, lin yanjun! 
> 
> also a big shoutout to [@candybank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxz/pseuds/candybank) for letting me borrow their tutor!zhangjing and (bad)student!yanjun; i'm so excited to write more about these dorks! if you haven't already, be sure to check out their fic [quit smoking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308083/chapters/33012225)  
> and also a big shoutout to peepo (when u see this >:)) for beta-ing these disasters haha ily <33

3:55 PM 

_ groupchat:  _ **_BALL! IS! LIFE!_ **

**RUI-GE:** YANJUN

**RUI-GE:** WHERE ARE YOU

**XIAOGUI:** LMAO 

**XIAOGUI:** COACH IS GOING TO KILL U

**RUI-GE:** YANJUN COME ON

**XINGJIE:** i know ur the birthday boy and all 

**XINGJIE:** but u can’t skip practice again

**XIAOGUI:** LMFAOO

**RUI-GE:** YANJUN I STG IM NOT COVERING FOR U AGAIN

**XIAOGUI:** YEAH BUT UKNOW ZIYI’S GONNA DO IT

**BOOGIE:** ………. 

**XIAOGUI:** BC HE’S A SOFTIE 

**BOOGIE:** …………

**XIAOGUI:** R U GONNA DENY IT?????

**BOOGIE:** Okay well it’s his birthday!! What do u want me to do!!!

**BOOGIE:** This is going to be the last time!!

**BOOGIE:** Mark my words 

**XIAOGUI:** YEAH FUCKIN RIGHT

**linyanjun:** damn y u guys so loud 

**RUI-GE:** YANJUN!!!! GET UR ASS OVER HERE

**XINGJIE:** YANJUN COME ON

**linyanjun:** damn xingjie’s yelling @ me now 2 

**linyanjun:** bye 

**RUI-GE:** HA HA REAL FUNNY

**RUI-GE:** FR GET UR ASS TO PRACTICE

**RUI-GE:** WE START IN 2 MINUTES

**XIAOGUI:** HE LEFT LMAO 

**XINGJIE:** HE BETTER NOT HAVE

**_linyanjun_ ** _ has muted the groupchat _

**XINGJIE:** damn the fuckin nerve of him 

**XINGJIE:** i’m not covering for him anymore

**XINGJIE:** coach can beat his ass for all i care smh 

**XINGJIE:** give him a good birthday beating 

**XIAOGUI:** KINKY

**XINGJIE:** shut the fuck up

 

* * *

 

There were many places, feelings that Lin Yanjun belonged to. He belonged to highway rides to nowhere in particular late at night- so late that he wasn’t even sure if it could be considered night anymore. He belonged to the moonlight’s kiss, the wind in his hair, the alcoholic rush of adrenaline after whipping risky turns on rural, secluded roads; he belonged to the awareness of knowing he could easily fly over the handlebars of his motorcycle, and there’d be nothing left but bones and metal. 

Despite the many places Lin Yanjun belonged to, it was clear that he did not belong in the history wing two hours after the school day ended. The hallway was mostly empty, with the exception of the student council, who were lingering around after their meeting. The well-dressed boys one by one peered up at Yanjun as he passed, politely curious. 

Yanjun paid them no attention, however, his only response being the quick, sharp squeaks of his boots against the patterned tiles. His stride was purposeful, powerful, and leading him directly towards the end of the hallway, where two boys were chatting animatedly by the stairwell. 

The smaller of the two boys stopped talking as Yanjun approached, nudging the other to follow suit. 

The other boy furrowed his brows, annoyed at first. “What are you- oh.” He looked up to see Yanjun. “Lin Yanjun. Hello.” There was an edge to his voice.

Yanjun ignored his sharp tone, instead giving him a curt nod. “Lu Dinghao.” He turned towards the other boy, giving him a nod of his own as well. “Lin Chaoze.” 

Chaoze turned his body to face Yanjun, straightening his shoulders, subconsciously trying to assert his dominance over the boy standing in front of him. “Well!” he chirped, sounding too pleased for it to be genuine, “Didn’t expect to see you here today.” He then furrowed his brows, similarly to how Dinghao did previously. “Doesn’t the basketball team have practice right now?” he asked, although his tone didn’t suggest that it was a question. 

Yanjun waved a dismissive hand in the air. “No need for small talk,” he said, the faintest trace of a sharp smile on the edge of his lips. “I came to ask about Zhangjing’s tutoring schedule.” 

Lu Dinghao blinked, taken aback. “Excuse me?” he stammered unintentionally. Blushing, he then straightened himself to his full height and cleared his throat. “What I meant was,” he said, dignifying himself, “Zhangjing is very busy; no one is permitted to bother him when he’s working.” 

Chaoze joined in. “I’d suggest you find someone else to bother, because Zhangjing actually has things to do that are worthwhile of his time.” He gave Yanjun a pointed look before grabbing Dinghao’s arm and turning to face the stairwell, ready to leave. 

Yanjun chuckled, a low, rumbling sound. “I want his schedule,” he repeated, “Because I want him to tutor me.” 

Chaoze stopped in his footsteps, spinning around to face Yanjun once more, fiery. “Unfortunately,” he spit with a deadly sweet smile, “We are not permitted to give out Zhangjing’s schedule to those who think his tutoring is just a joke! I’d advise you leave him alone; we’ve told you before that he’s not interested-”  

Dinghao stopped him by lightly touching his arm. “Chaoze,” he said under his breath, still staring at Yanjun, “I think he’s serious.” 

Chaoze scoffed, shaking Dinghao’s hand off. “As if! You just want to make a mockery out of Zhangjing!” he huffed. “You just want to make a mockery out of us!” 

Throughout this whole fiasco, Yanjun had been silent, stoic, standing by the stairwell. Watching, waiting. 

His actions- or rather, his lack of them- proved to be more effectful than words, as Chaoze blinked, taking a step back, flicking a look in Dinghao’s direction. “You don’t mean he’s actually serious…” he trailed off. 

Then, as fast Chaoze’s anger left, it was back as he took a step forward, eyebrows drawn downwards. “All you want to do is fuck around with Zhangjing! As if there’d be any other reason why you’d want him to tutor you! You realize he’s not obligated to do anything for you, right?” 

Yanjun spoke up again. “Right,” he echoed, “So then why can’t you guys give me his schedule? You worried about what he’d say? What he’d agree to?” The shadows of a smirk were back on his lips. 

Lu Dinghao flushed, taking a step forward as well. “There’s no way he’d ever agree to tutor you!” he huffed. “Plus, if you’re so sure of yourself, why didn’t you go ask Zhangjing? Why’d you have to come to us, huh?” 

The left edge of Yanjun’s lips curled up in a lopsided smirk. “Okay, then. Where is he right now?” He tilted his head, managing to show off his sharp jawline despite the unflattering fluorescent hallway lighting. 

Once more, Lu Dinghao blushed pink, flustered. 

Chaoze stepped in. “He’s busy,” he said. His voice held a tone of finality, as if daring someone to contradict him. 

Yanjun was never one to step away from a challenge. “Oh yeah? Busy where?” He leaned closer to Chaoze. 

When Chaoze remained stoic, still glaring daggers, Yanjun turned his attention to the flustered Lu Dinghao instead. “Come on,” he said, his voice low and smooth. “It’s my birthday,” he added with a wink. 

Yanjun watched carefully as Dinghao gulped, fumbling for Chaoze’s hand. He opened his mouth to say something to Yanjun before closing it once more, only turning pink at the tips of his ears.

And then Yanjun pulled out his trump card. 

“Please?” he whispered, with a sweet smile, juxtapositioned with the rest of his attire. For a brief moment, there was a flash of white teeth, and two perfect dimples to rival the radiance of the sun.  

It proved to be effective. 

“The library. He’s tutoring in the library,” Dinghao burst out before he could stop himself. After realizing what he said, he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Chaoze. 

Yanjun had gotten what he wanted. “Thanks,” he said, his tone curt and distanced once more, before he brushed past the two boys into the stairwell and down the stairs. 

To the library. 

 

* * *

 

5:01 PM

_ to:  _ **_BALL! IS! LIFE!_ **

**XINGJIE:** yanjun ur so dead

**XINGJIE:** maybe u think u can woo all the other boys bc it’s ur bday 

**XINGJIE:** but coach doesn’t give a shit that today was the day u popped out of ur poor mother

**XINGJIE:** and to be perfectly honest

**XINGJIE:** i don’t either 

**XIAOGUI:** THAT’S Y UR HOLDING HIM A BDAY PARTY TONIGHT, RIGHT

**XIAOGUI:** TO SHOW HIM HOW MUCH U DONT CARE

**XINGJIE:** shut up

**XINGJIE:** did i fucking ask u

 

* * *

 

There were many places Lin Yanjun belonged to. He belonged to the court, to the screeches of sneakers on polished wood- ones that he knew would leave dark skid marks. He belonged to the sweat dripping down his brow, his nose, his neck, to the claustrophobia of being surrounded by his opponents, with only his body to protect the ball. He belonged to crazy, irresponsible three-pointer throws, ones he knew Coach would get on his ass for, ones that he couldn’t explain but could always  _ feel _ . He belonged to the euphoria of being lifted above the court onto his teammates shoulders; he belonged to their victory chants. 

It was undeniable that Lin Yanjun belonged to the court, but not today. 

Today, he belonged to the library. 

More accurately, Yanjun belonged to attempting to find Zhangjing in the library. He peered into the geography section, between bookshelves advertising The Seven Natural Wonders of the World, while thinking there was only one natural wonder of the world he cared about right in that moment. Despite not finding Zhangjing next to The Seven Natural Wonders, Yanjun still smiled to himself, proud of his pick-up line, even if he had been the only one to experience it. 

He wandered even deeper into the library, into the reference section inhabited by books no one had touched in years. This far back within the shelves, the lights weren’t even on. That, or they were broken and no one had bothered to fix them. Either way, there was a lonely quality to the abandoned books. 

Yanjun huffed, ready to give up on the reference section when he saw a small, shadowed figure a few shelves away. The small figure had its back turned towards Yanjun, entirely focused on picking out a specific encyclopedia volume. It already held a few books at its side; its remaining free hand trailed along the various volumes, pale, little fingers lightly kissing the spines. 

Yanjun’s breath caught in his throat, but he didn't show it. Instead, he moved towards the figure, his purposeful, powerful stride making a comeback in the reference section of the library. However, this time, his boots were quiet against the soft carpet, and even when he was just a touch away, he remained unnoticed by the figure. 

“You Zhangjing.” The name slipped off of Yanjun’s tongue as if it was a secret, a promise. 

The figure startled, spinning around and clutching the books to his chest. When he saw who had snuck up on him, he seemed startled once again to find that it was Lin Yanjun, of all people, standing in front of him in the library.

Yanjun didn’t waste any time. He leaned in closer to Zhangjing, partially straddling the startled boy by resting the palm of his left hand against the bookshelf, right next to his head. 

Zhangjing’s eyebrows furrowed, unamused. He opened his mouth, ready to tell Yanjun to knock it off, but a familiar heat rose in his stomach all he could manage was, “Yanjun.” Flustered, he quickly took advantage of the open space to his left, moving to shuffle a few steps away from Yanjun. 

Away from a blush. 

However, Yanjun was quicker. His right hand sprung up to join the other against the bookshelf, with enough force to make Zhangjing startle once more. 

Now that he was fully straddled by Yanjun’s arms, there was no stopping his blush. However, that didn’t mean he was going to throw away all his dignity. “This isn’t appropriate,” said Zhangjing, thanking the higher powers that his voice came out steady. He prayed that it was dark enough that Yanjun wouldn’t be able to see the pink on his cheeks. 

Unfortunately for Zhangjing, Yanjun had impeccable vision. Especially when it came to noticing his effect on others. He gave an amused laugh that was more of a heavy exhale, tilting his head downwards so he could peer up at Zhangjing through his lashes. 

Zhangjing pretended not to notice. “I said,” he repeated, with an edge to his voice, “This isn’t appropriate. I’m tutoring a student right now.” He gestured towards the books he was holding. 

The left side of Yanjun’s lips lifted in a lopsided smile, and Zhangjing was rewarded with a dimple. “Is that so?” said Yanjun, mischievous, “Are you telling me this would be appropriate if you didn’t have a student right now?” He even gave the other boy a quick flash of his teeth, another dimple. 

Zhangjing was getting better at ignoring the other boy. “No.” His voice was stoic, steady, unaffected; he was unwilling to play Yanjun’s game. “I’m going to go back to my student now,” he said firmly, though he made no movement. 

Neither did Yanjun. He gave a little pout, disappointed with Zhangjing’s lack of a reaction. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I’ve come?” he asked, voice low and but a whisper. 

Zhangjing stared him in the eye. “No,” he repeated, “I said, I’m going back to my-” 

“It’s my birthday today.” Yanjun interrupted him, staring back at Zhangjing. When the other boy had no reaction whatsoever, equally refusing to look away, Yanjun couldn’t help but to smile, teeth and dimples and all. “Damn, you’re good,” he said, rewarding the other boy by finally dropping his right hand back down to his side. 

Zhangjing lingered for the briefest of moments before stepping aside, away from Yanjun. He then turned around without another word, ready to leave Yanjun without a goodbye. 

Yanjun’s body subconsciously made him lean forward, towards the other boy’s heat. 

“You Zhangjing. Wait.” Yanjun would’ve liked to have said something more clever, but it was all he could manage. His heart began pounding in his chest, afraid that Zhangjing wouldn’t listen to him this time. Now that he had given him the option to leave.  

The boy hesitated before stopping, back still turned. 

Yanjun exhaled in relief, in fear, bracing himself. “I want you to tutor me,” he said, his voice a little less steady than he would have liked it to be. Now that the words were out in the open, Yanjun felt strangely naked, vulnerable. 

The silence was deafening: a wild, stormy ocean between the two boys. And Yanjun was a sailor, heart pounding in his ears, hands desperately tugging at the lines, haphazardly trying to steer himself in the right direction, not yet ready to be shipwrecked. It stretched beyond seconds, perhaps beyond minutes; all Yanjun could focus on was the silhouette standing in front of him. 

Finally, Zhangjing gave the smallest of chuckles. Yanjun watched the movement of his shoulders religiously. He wasn’t sure if the other boy thought he was joking or not. He wanted to ask, but he also couldn’t breathe. 

However, before Yanjun put any words together, Zhangjing spoke:

“You smell like cigarettes.” 

And then he was gone, disappearing once more within the shelves, leaving Yanjun breathless and dazed, like a dream.

* * *

 

 

9:58 PM

_ groupchat:  _ **_BALL! IS! LIFE!_ **

**XINGJIE:** hey mr bday boy 

**XINGJIE:** when r u showing up

**XINGJIE:** u know i was joking when i said i didnt care it was ur bday right

**XINGJIE:** bc it’d be real awkward if we threw u a party n u just ghost us 

**linyanjun:** i’m coming

**XINGJIE:** ok asshole 

 

* * *

 

“And he just left you? All alone in the library?” 

“Well,” Yanjun said, straining his voice to be heard over the music blaring from a portable speaker. “I wasn’t alone, really. There were still other people left in there.” He tapped the end of his cigarette lightly, watching the ash fall onto the concrete next to the curb, embers glowing in the night. There was something serene about the setting, despite the way his eardrums complained about the volume of the music. 

“Yooo,” said Linkai, laughing, head bopping to the beat. “You’re crazy, man, there’s no way he’s into you.” Yanjun wasn’t sure if he was also intentionally speaking to the rhythm of the music, or if it was a subconscious habit. Either way, he was impressed with Linkai’s ability not to go deaf while holding the speaker blasting with hip-hop up to his ear. 

Yanjun gave a wicked smile. “His blush begged to differ,” he laughed, taking a drag of his cigarette. Surrounded by his louder, livelier friends, it was easy to pretend as if he hadn’t been so dazed that he had forgotten how to breathe. 

Still, Linkai looked at Yanjun as if he was stupid, unimpressed. “He fucking left you,” he repeated, emphasizing every word, “Alone. In the school library.” 

Yanjun shrugged as he exhaled towards the night sky, watching the silver tendrils unfold in the moonlight. 

While Linkai and the birthday boy sat on the curb chatting, the rest of the basketball team stood in the middle of the road in front of Zhu Xingjie’s house. Xingjie himself was swearing as he messed with his lighter, which refused to ignite. Zhou Rui was at his side, fussing at a pack of candles, while Wang Ziyi was holding one of those small, disgusting supermarket birthday cakes that everyone secretly liked, at least a little. 

Linkai was complaining once more about how they should’ve bought fireworks instead of a cake, and somehow, despite his chaotic surroundings, Yanjun felt a strange sense of peace with the night breeze and the sound of his friends bickering. 

It was true; there were many things Lin Yanjun belonged to. He belonged to long showers right when the sun’s rays peeked over the horizon, the water so hot on his skin that it felt cold. He belonged to the bubble of mischievous laughter in his stomach after telling a particularly bad joke; he belonged to the outraged responses, to the mock anger and accompanying slaps. He belonged to touch, a slap on the shoulder after a good throw, a stolen kiss in an empty hallway.

But most importantly, he belonged to the tangle of arms and shoulders and ruffled hair and laughter as the boys sang him some remix of happy birthday. He belonged to Zhou Rui’s impatient hands slapping his shoulders, insisting he make his wish faster because the candle was going to burn out. He belonged to Ziyi’s reluctant gaze as he handed him his birthday cigarette, as if to say  _ just this once. _ He belonged to Linkai’s persistent pleas to “let him take a drag” after he had successfully lit his cigarette on a birthday candle; he belonged to how Xingjie flung one arm around his shoulder, the other around Linkai’s, threatening to bake him into birthday boy pie if he gave Linkai what he wanted. He belonged to their shared laughter, loud and unafraid in the night, with only the stars to hear them. 

He belonged to the smoke that uncoiled from the end of his cigarette: drifting farther, farther away into the clouds. 

He belonged to his birthday, to himself. He raised his cigarette to the moon, in a toast. 

_ To another year.  _

_ To Lin Yanjun.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, yanjun!! 生日快乐, 林彦俊! 别太辛苦了, 我们一定会支持你 <3 (don't work too hard, we will support you!)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this birthday special! it's a little bit different from the usual, and we'll be returning to the Regular Content soon but i wanted to celebrate a national holiday by introducing Clique!lyj properly bc god knows he deserves it 
> 
> as always, any support is appreciated! leave as many comments as your heart desires! they're really encouraging and i love reading others' reactions to my writing :)) it always brings a smile to my face 
> 
> also hmu on twitter [@youlaoshii](https://twitter.com/youlaoshii) for fic updates and crackhead hours lmao i'd love to be friends!


End file.
